


Wrapped With A Gold Bow

by EP1



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy of Errors, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Humor, Swearing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1/pseuds/EP1
Summary: After much thought and consideration, Mammon has bought a Valentine's present for his favourite human. That was the easy part. The hard part is getting it into her hands.MC is female, but not named or described.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Wrapped With A Gold Bow

Mammon looked at the box sitting on his pool table. No, looked was not quite the right word for it. He eyed the small rectangular box in the same way a gunfighter observed his opponent, and his stare was fueled by just as much adrenaline and nerves.

He had nothing to be worried about. There was nothing dangerous lurking in the box so carefully wrapped in shiny gold paper. It had been his hand that had tied the matching matte bow around the box, and his fingers that had written the note inside the box.

He wondered if she was going to like it, then made a soft snorting sound. Of course, she was going to like it. The Great Mammon picked it out for her! Went through the trouble of being all sneaky and finding out her size and everything.

That stupid human holiday was coming up. Valentine’s Day. An occasion for sweet words and thoughtful gifts, neither of which was his strong suit. Mammon couldn’t imagine anyone describing him as sweet or thoughtful. But he could be. When he wanted to be. For her, he wanted to be.

He had remembered how much she liked an outfit she'd seen on screen when they had gone out to the movie. How much she longed to be as cute and as lovable as the girl on the screen.

Sure, he’d snorted when she said that. She probably had thought he was mocking her, but that wasn’t why he’d made the noise. He’d snorted because in his eyes she was already far more beautiful and charming than the person she longed to be.

Mammon picked up the box, as he had three times before, and turned to go deliver it. And just like every other time he set it back down on the pool table.

Maybe it would be better if it was from a secret admirer… yeah that was the way to go. See if his human was smart enough to figure out it was from him. Yeah, there was no need for the stupid mushy card in the box.

He carefully tried to unwrap the box and not wreck the paper, but the tape stuck to his fingers and he accidentally ripped it as he tried to free his fingertips. He swore as the paper ripped off in a jagged strip from the cardboard box.

Stupid. Clumsy and stupid. The wrapping was ruined, and he didn’t have any left to do it again. Dammit. He growled in frustration and tossed the tattered remains to the ground. Of course, he had to go and ruin things. This was what always happened when he tried to do something nice… he fucked it up. He growled softly, as the tape sealing the cardboard box split underneath his nail. Maybe it would be better if he just gave up on this stupid idea altogether. The whole damn outfit could go back and maybe he could just send her flowers or somethin’.

But once the box was open and he saw the pink and white fabric within, Mammon knew he was full of shit. There was no way he could send it back. Not with how her eyes had shone when she’d seen it on the screen, and how she had talked about it. The way her voice sounded while she recounted each little detail of the outfit still echoed in his ears. Mammon had listened patiently, as though he hadn’t been sitting next to her at the theatre holding their popcorn watching the same damn movie she was.  
No. There was no sending it back. His gift was only going one place and that was to her.

So, he removed the card and resealed the box. The ribbon had survived, more or less. It was a little crinkled around the edges, and okay, well more than a little flat. Mammon tried his best to fluff it up so that the cardboard box he’d taken from recycling didn’t look so sad.

Fuck it. It’s what’s inside that counts, isn’t it? That’s what everyone kept saying, anyway. What was inside was exactly what she wanted, and the Great Mammon was going to give it to her, squished bow and all.

He tucked the box under his arm and stormed out of his room, wanting to get it to her before he could change his mind again. As he walked toward her room, Mammon imagined the look on her face when she opened it. The way her eyes would light up. She would probably give that cute little surprised squeak too. Even if he didn't see her open it, he could enjoy picturing it. A grin lit up his face and his walk took on a cocky swagger.

Mammon peeked around the corner of the hallway, making sure there were no witnesses to see him drop it off at her door. The coast was clear. With a grin he set it down, placing it where there was no way she could miss it. Even if she didn’t see it, she’d step on it on her way to her room. His face fell, no, better not leave it there. He scooped the box off the floor and balanced it on the doorknob, leaning it against the door frame. That was better. With a nod, at his clever solution, he turned to leave. She’d be back soon and Mammon didn’t want to get caught at the scene of the crime.

His mood was much improved now that the deed was done. Mammon bounced down the stairs, with a cheerful laugh. His enthusiastic movement shook the floor slightly, just enough to knock the precariously balanced box free from its perch. The gift tumbled to the ground, landing bow side down, crushing the bow that Mammon has tried to rescue.

He didn’t see it. Mammon’s mind was already picturing her wearing his gift. The way that the white tights would cling to her thighs. How there would be that little glimpse of skin before the bottom hem of the white ruffled trim of the full pink skirt. He could already see in his mind’s eye how the laced bodice would showcase her slim waist and, well he blushed a little envisioning what else it would highlight.

Mammon made his way to the kitchen, whistling the theme from the movie. She was going to look so adorable. He couldn’t wait to see her. Glancing at his watch, he knew she should be getting in around now. Would she try it on right away? Maybe even come down to supper in it to show it off?

His hand stopped midway to the refrigerator. Wait. If she did that… then all of them would see her… looking like…

He turned and sprinted from the room, running through the house and once he reached the stairs, he took them two at a time. Maybe she wasn’t home yet. Maybe there was still time. He turned the corner and looked down the hallway. The box was nowhere to be seen.

Mammon’s heart pounded in his chest and it wasn’t due to the tiny workout the run had given him. He swallowed hard. What should he do? He wanted to see her in it, but he didn’t want anyone else to look at her like that. That sight should be for his eyes, and his eyes alone. Dammit, how had he not thought about this? It’s clothes. She’s going to wear them. Had he really thought that she’d only wear them in her room?

Maybe she hadn’t opened it yet. If he knocked on the door now, he could say he needed it back. He’d have to admit he gave her a gift, but he could say that there was a shipping error and they sent the wrong thing. That could work, right? Then he could give her something else, flowers, jewelry, hell a damn crown, as long as it meant his brothers weren’t ogling his human.

Mammon squared his shoulders and raised his head. He stepped toward her room as solemn as a man walking to his execution. His hand hovered above the door far longer than it should, but finally, he rapped on the wood three times.

He held his breath while he waited. He was torn between hoping she had already opened it and answered the door in his gift, and praying that it was still taped safely in the box. The door creaked ominous loud as it slowly opened inward.

There she was. His human. He let out the breath he was holding, she was still in her uniform. She smiled at him, and despite his nerves, there was no way he couldn’t return her smile. Then she looked at him expectantly, and he realized that he should probably say something.

“Hi.”

That was a start. Now to get the rest out.

“So, about the box-”

“The one for Levi?” She asked. “I don’t know how it ended up here, but I took it down to his room.”

What? Why would she think it was for Levi? Words caught in his throat, choking him.

“Why they put the label on the bottom, is beyond me,” his human continued, not seeing Mammon’s distress beneath his practiced facade. “Probably just the shippers at Akuzon being in a rush during this busy season.”

The box. Mammon closed his eyes and tried not to wince. Her gift had come as part of a bigger order, and he’d snagged a smaller box from recycling. Levi did order a lot of things, with deliveries arriving almost daily…

There had to be a way to fix this. Maybe he could-

A door further down the hallway flew open, and Mammon turned.

“Look!” Levi cried out excitedly, sweeping out of his room. “Look what I got from a secret admirer!”

Mammon’s heart broke. It still pumped blood, but its shattered pieces tore him apart on the inside, the pain growing more and more each passing second. His lips trembled as he struggled to keep a smile on his face.

There stood Levi. Mammon tried to keep his eyes on his brother’s face and ignore what he was wearing. Focus on Levi’s excited smile. Yes, that was the trick. Don’t look down.

“OMG!” His human exclaimed excitedly, “That is awesome! She’s my favourite character! Doesn’t he look just like her?!”

Mammon made a strangled noise, something that could probably be mistaken for agreement when she elbowed him.

“It’s such a good quality costume too,” she said. “Look-”

As she started in on the details, the one's that Mammon had been sure that the costume he had picked for her would include, his eyes, as much as he wanted just to look at Levi’s face, wandered.

Levi stood in the hallway, dressed in a pink and white maid’s costume. Her thighs definitely would have looked nicer in the tights and while Levi had tied the bodice tightly, giving himself a defined waist, he definitely didn’t fill out the top the way she would have. The apron had a single paw print in pink, the detail that matched the pink cat ears perched on top of his head. A blush pink bow was tied around his neck.

And that was the last Valentine's present Mammon ever bought.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Valentine's Day to all.


End file.
